Gourmet Highschool: Next Year
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Continuation of Decipher Philosophy's Gourmet Highschool. It's a new school year for the students of GH with changes and new discoveries all around. How will man cast adapt?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Scene in Gourmet Highschool's chapter 15, the scene whwre Coco allowed Sani to act like a Gay Parent when a women mistook Komatsu for their child. Inspired me to write this chapter of when they actually do become parents (and have Sani label the kid Coco JR or Miniature Coco).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A New Year:**

On the main announcement board of Gourmet Highschool's front lobby where students enter through of the school's entrance and exit ways. Approved fliers of all kinds could be found tacked up corked surface telling all kinds of news. Latest one told high school level and college entries hopeful students about a new classes starting. These new class was known basically as Home Economics and Shop to prying eyes. That was supervised by two new able bodies to the teaching staff of Gourmet Highschool. Both were good looking in there own ways since they made a strange pairing when seen. Man stood at towering height with unnaturally green eyes and Sunlight Kissed blond hair. Skin was milky peach coloring that were covered in tribal tattoos related to Gaia. Had calloused fingers tips were also scarred from his countless years of working with his hands. Went by the name Flourite and could be found beside a leggy- Sky Blued eyed- Sunflower Blond women. Her skin was tanned and she strongly carried the nickname 'Life Size Barbie' beside her real one.

"You may me address as Miss. Usako for rest of the school year while taking my class on family and consumer sciences." She would underline her name on chalk board.

She turned to her class with mostly female students while a few males linger in the back or mostly the front. Not because they wanted to learn how to run a household or became a home maker. They were here because Miss. Usako was a former beauty queen of a few beauty pageants in which she won. A few locals ones she had under her belt was Miss. Cornucopia and Harvest Queen. Fact she was spotted in Food Immersion Cape restaurant beside Midora and Ichiryuu peaked some interests.

"Get your questions out now before we start out first lesson?" She would come to ask her students whole popping onto a desk.

Casting her eyes upon several raised hands of curious minds that had access to a Smartphone or a cellular device. Knowing this was going to turn in another pointless Q&A round she knew she could pass. Flipping a piece of her hair to behind one of her ears while taking a nail file in hand. Took her first question without looking up from when she started to polish each one of her French tips.

That nameless woman that Coco dated secretly for two years during his time at Harvard had a surprise of her own. After rejecting his marriage proposals while being bluntly honest she didn't want a HIV positive spouse. She visited a doctor wanting to make sure she didn't catch anything from Coco after nights they spent together, and ended up being told she was pregnant. Choice of aborting the fetus in fear of catching the disease formed in her mind. That was stopped when a cruel thought plague her mind that wasn't related to motherhood. She ended up having the child through virginal birth high on drugs to dull the pain. Instead of rising the child like a true mother would when he took his first breath. She handed her newborn off to some nanny while she tried to put her plan into action.

Years passed for her and this child; she could never call her own because of the appearance he was growing into. Had her distancing her self from this child when the need to rid her of him arose. Best plan she had was dump and ditch the child outside some hospital with only Coco's contact information. This child was admitted with a high fever and broken right arm by hospital's staff. Instead of handing this child over to Child Services like policy stated in this situation. They would leave a message on an answering machine Coco and Sani shared in hopes of an answer.

Answer did come in the form of Coco tightly holding Sani's hand appearing in person with Sani asking about this boy

"RM 102 in maternity wards and please be careful the poor thing is a bit odd." One nurse warned Coco and Sani.

Sani would have objected to the very thought of being introduced to this child created from a fling Coco had. In fear he would lose Coco once more if it wasn't for a strong sense of family installed in him by Ichiryuu, and repeatedly listening to that recorded message. Sani would come with Coco to this hospital wanting to give this boy a chance.

"You don't have to do this." Coco would gently speak to Sani in his usual kindhearted way.

"We're doing this or not?" Sani asked tugging at Coco's hand.

On to the very room they were directed to go and find a sight that would break any heart of a man. Upon that bed in gown that barely fit a undernourished form with IV drip in his left arm and casted right arm. Bandages ranging from gaze to cloth covered half a body and limbs of living porcelain doll. A breathing tube stuck in his nose while hooked up to multi purpose mentor beeping every second. Not wanting to eat his assigned meal for lunch of that day he would poke at with plastic spoon.

"Please bring me something that doesn't taste like paste." Were the words Coco and Sani are greeted with from the lips of this child.

"I assume they have you eating that due to weaken digestive system and may I know your name?" Coco asked this child while releasing Sani's hand.

"Lexxion and you …" This child was cut off when he looked up and came eye to eye with Sani.

Sani didn't have to use his special ability of touch to see the scars this child carried under his bandages and within his mind. Skin that reflected his complexion was mauled or disfigured by linear marks. Some of those scars were old and carried a dark coloring that stood out against pale skin. Others were uneven with rough in texture that showed that hadn't mended correctly. What skin that didn't carried any of these marks were smooth and pristine like surface of Greek statue. Had Sani sitting upon the occupied bed forgetting his own sensitivity as sorrow over took his heart.

"He's coming home with us." Sani couldn't leave this tragic beauty behind.

"Would you prefer that?" Coco asked approaching Sani and Lexxion.

Lexxion would have said something if he didn't end up coughing so harshly blood would have come up. This had Coco handing Lexxion a napkin while Sani made a grab for call button to see a nurse. Until then, this trio ended up sitting down and talking about anything that would bring them closer. Went on for hours where Sani and Coco learned that Lexxion was HIV positive just like Coco, and had some unique skills of his own. He wouldn't get to describing since he fell asleep within hours of a doctor arriving. Sani was the one that covered Lexxion in thin sheet that came with this bed. Coco was the one that spoke to this Doctor about taking full responsibility over Lexxion. Meant paperwork was filled out and signed in a rushed matter because Sani wanted to take Lexxion home. Coco would soon find out that this part of him that was discarded so carelessly in this matter. Sani wanted to make apart of whatever Coco and He were starting to created as a couple.

In a way, Sani accepting over Lexxion like this showed he wasn't completely vain

Since their spare bedroom become a Lexxion's bed room while privately the rest of their family was informed. Ichiryuu beamed at the chance he was given of being a grandfather to his first grandchild. Midora consented to having a nephew when told by Ichiryuu of this during one of their 'date nights'. Toriko couldn't stop smiling while Komatsu wondered what this young Lexxion was like. Zebra didn't care either way since he was angrier about how Lexxion was abandoned by his 'mother'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When one first entered this supposed class room for Shop they stepped into a Woodman's workshop. Smell of freshly carved Maple or Cedar entered who nostrils upon breathing are ever in. Array of tools that could be used to be shaped wood were well organized by type or size on one wall. Other two walls were filled with worn out blue prints of anything crafted from wood or metal. Rest of this room was set up as a regular class room with conjoined desks and seats. Safety stations located near the back area beside the storage closets filled with protective gear.

Flourite would end up greeting each and every one of his students by turning off some kind of electrical machine. Removing his goggles while young eyes looks at the wooden figurines he carved from small wood blocks. Interesting part of these wooden figurines they were modeled after the members of cooking club. All they needed to do was being painted or stained by skilled hands.

"Take your seats while I tell your about your of the year project while introduce my self as Mister Flourite." He allows the students to gaze upon the wooden figurines as the entered.

Whatever seats were taken by these students came with empty wooden name plates on a flat surface. Had these students ready for an answer when the door this class room was closed by a collared fox.

"Don't worry she's a house broken and named Moridi." Flourite signaled for collared fox to turn to her pillow. "Now on to matter at hand."

He ended up telling them while in this class they all were going to learn how to work with their hands. Under his tutelage would learn the lost art of craftsmanship in wood and metal for passing grade. First thing they were going to do was make their own name plates to make where they would be sitting. Meant learning to write their first and surname with a soldering iron on these name plates. As for the wooden figurines, these would go out to his top seven students at the end of the year. Until then, he would hold onto them for safe keeping and keep how his students progress. Didn't mean he would put them up from view since he ended up allowing pictures to be taken. To only find out that the most popular wooden figurine that got the most pictures. Were the ones in the forms of Sani, Toriko, and Zebra in their school uniforms beside Professor Coco.

"No I don't take commissions for my work." Flourite noticed a few raised hands went down. "I'm also not answering questions about my tattoos."

Down went the other raised arms that left an only a few brave enough to stay up and be chosen by him. What he was asked had him explaining about his background as a troubled youth and young adult. Who was raised off the grid by outdoorsy parents that believed in modern day free world. Without distractions of technology, he was taught to be one with the world around him. He took that lessons to literal and ended up in prison after being associated with acts of terrorism against a few Corporations (and other misdeeds). That prison gave him a chance to learn practical skills through Education system. He was lucky to have his sentenced reduced to lesser number of years and be paroled earlier. To only end up in a work release program IGO had for reformed ex-cons that put his skills to use.

"You're an ex-con." One student blurts out of turn.

"Miss. Coote wait tell you're called if you want to say something." Flourite reminds a female student as he strongly objected to what she called him.

Other students' recorded his reaction and posting it on social media sites with their own captions. Spreading like an uncontrolled wild fire through out Gourmet Highschool's student body. Making a pink rhinestone encrusted blackberry with Gourmet Chef Hello Kitty cell strap alert go off. Out of the pocket this electric device would be pulled out of Gucci designer purse by teacher on her break period. Her 3-ins heels made a clicking on the tiled floor on the way to Chemistry room. She tapped away on her touch screen section of her phone to discovery her dear friend's video clip.

"PR department is going to have a field day cleaning this mess up." Usako watched the video clip. "Doesn't mean I regret convincing Ichiryuu in hiring him."

She ended up dumping her phone back into her purse when she approached the door of her destination. Not needing to open the door because the class was dismissed on the time like she predicted. Upon the door being opened Professor Coco seeing his new batch of students out in that gentlemanly way. Usako would step into his range of vision and give one her Pageant Queen waves to him. Reacting like she was an old friend Coco would end up inviting her into his classroom after students exited.

"You could have called while you were in town." Coco would guide Usako to a seat.

"….Couldn't since I'm still settling in after moving back since my divorce." Usako sat properly cross her legs as she sighed. "Ichiryuu has been nice enough to allow me to stay with him until I get back on my feet."

Coco ends up reminding Usako that Ichiryuu was in fact her biological father and nothing wrong with calling him dad. She nicely rebuffs the relationship of father and daughter she shared with Ichiryuu was estranged. Pointing out she was conceived from a 'break' or 'bout of cold feet' Ichiryuu had with a women.

"I'm just glad I could re-connect with an old friend." She addressed her and Coco's relationship.

Coco would remind her that she once played the role of nanny or governess to him and his adopted brothers. Being that she was a maternal influence in everyone one of their lives as they grew up. That disciplinary hand when Ichiryuu wasn't around to put anyone of them in their place. Offering her beverages in form of assortment of tea ending his small speech like a proper gentlemen. She would allow to if through the closed classroom door with his blinged out Iphone in hand. Sani walked insisting on showing Coco a video of a teacher's reaction to being called an ex-con. To only stop when his sense of touch picked up the presence of someone he once called 'Pretty Lady'. Who straighten up in her seat with her hands properly folded in her lap. Way she crossed her legs and looked to surprised Sani with smile that rivaled one he wore as a model.

"Kon'nichiwa my dear Sani." She greeted him with simple nod of her head. "Seems your finally grew into your looks."

"I'll consider that a complement." Sani started back up walking.

"I hope you do since we'll be working together in the near future." She got up from her seat.

"Just don't get in my way." Sani warns her by pointing a polished nail her.

What he got from her was a yet a megawatt smile from where she stood as she passed in to graceful walk. Way she just passed Sani was as if she was gliding passed him without lifting a single heeled foot. Holding her posed form from the way she gripped her purse in one of her hands to her body language. Some how made the room a glow a little brighter upon her exiting the room completely. Closing the door Sani busted opened behind her with a request Coco and Sani come visit her sometime. Had Coco allowing Sani to inform him about school's latest gossip and other news Sani deemed worthy.

"Before you start on what the latest tattletale is…." Coco reminds Sani of Lexxion. "Still looking forward to a responsibility waiting at home for us?"

"I would never reject apart of you." Sani leaned on to Coco. "He's like a miniature you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Lexxion is reacting to frequentintimacy Coco and Sani share as a couple and not they're a same sex couple.

I picture Sani being a fan of Sex & City because of the fashion those women wear each and every day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:**

Some how having Lexxion come into their home beside Quinn and Kiss was a welcoming change for Sani and Coco. His skin took on a healthy glow while he gained a regular appetite was a good environment. Were good signs that they were doing something right despite the schedule both shared. They started working around just to make time for curious teen Lexxion was becoming. Since upon coming back to their apartment from a photo shoot that went longer then planned. Sani walked through the front door to find a scene that was the most beautiful within the apartment's living room.

Lexxion sat on the floor between the sofa and a coffee table filled with books Coco had loaned him. Quinn was coiled around a metallic cylinder filled with an array of writing utensils Lexxion was using. Kiss was standing upon edge of the table messing up notes Lexxion had taken after countless hours of reading. Keeping Lexxion from finishing whatever task he was trying to accomplish on time. Had Sani forgetting his bad day by dumping whatever bags he was carrying along the way. Without startling him, Sani sat down on the nearest cushion of the sofa behind Lexxion ready to interrupt. To only be reminded of the old memories of a 16 year old Coco spending his time studying.

"Fried your brain, yet?" Sani spoke in a teasing sense toward Lexxion's choice in a pass time activity.

"No, weren't you some where being pretty?" Lexxion answered right back without looking up.

"Already did and came back here to see if we could have a Spa Day." Sani flipped his hair to make a point.

Lexxion would have answered if Coco hadn't entered the bathroom area from area greeting Sani, and reminds Lexxion about his medication. Despite Quinn and Kiss' antics, Lexxion picked up his mess on the coffee table. Getting to his feet and quietly asking Coco to defuse the pets while walking pass him. Only got Lexxion told same excuse that they were learning to accept him in their surroundings. To his room Lexxion would escape to take certain prescriptions that were similar to Coco's own. Leaving Coco to approach Sani near the area that was occupied by Lexxion minutes ago. Taking in the sight of what Lexxion had been doing since Sani left that morning.

"He's too much like you in brains and with my beauty." Sani pointed out Lexxion's elevated IQ and blossoming appearance.

"A pleasant combination if you asked me." Coco saw the small smile on Sani's face. "One I welcome since he has a little bit of both of us."

This made Sani further swell with a new found joy that started when he instantly fell for Lexxion in that hospital. Following every instruction to that the doctor from that hospital gave them. Was remembered to last detail in the form of strict regiment of meds Lexxion takes on a daily basis. Like now, when he had to be told or rather reminded by Coco to do so they could leave soon. Since Coco was approached by Ichiryuu that one afternoon about bringing Lexxion over for a visit. Offer Coco took since he wanted Lexxion to meet his family so that he learned to trust these people.

Had Coco kneeled down low enough to share a simple kiss on Sani's cheek telling him where Lexxion and he would be. Stating he'll have his cell phone on and fully charged for whenever Sani contacts him. Wanting Sani to have their apartment all to him self to relax after his rough day. Pointing out a soothing bath could relax Sani's tense muscles or maybe have a Sex & City Marathon. Sani would agree too do if he could share some 'intimate time' with Coco soaking, or watching TV. In a low tone of voice, Sani whispered Coco's name while reaching toward him with a glint in his eyes.

"You guys put bunnies to shame." Lexxion's voice stopped whatever was about to happen.

Still unable to adapt to the x-rated activities that Sani and Coco had been doing before he came along. Had Sani noticing how poorly Lexxion braided his expending hair into a messy twist of ebony. Coco not on to get in Sani's way, stepped aside so a displeased Sani could stand up and walk toward Lexxion. Taking tangled strands within his hands inspecting the failed attempts to arrange hair.

"You not leaving this house with your hair LIKE THIS!" Sani had to do something about Lexxion's messy plait.

Lexxion ended up being pulled into the bathroom by Sani to learn the proper ways of braiding one's hair. Coco ended up reaching for the apartment's phone to make a call they were going to be late. Dialing the number while making his way toward opened doorway where lecture on hair care took place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blonde lockes perfectly curled held back by a headband kept together by a perfectly tied knot in form of a bow. Framed a face covered in right amount of ruby red foundation, ruby red lipstick, and rouge. Found on a face of happy woman with a pearly white teeth and clear blue eyes. Who wore simple dress that covered the right amount of her body with knee length skirt and comfortable sleeves. Apron that covered her front and covered in certain amount of ruffles fit her form. These 2.5-in pump style heels with single strap around her ankles matched the whole outfit she wore. A rhythm clicking noise came from the heeled parts of her footwear tiled flooring of a kitchen she was in.

"Is everything alright?" Flourite would come to ask this blond busy body.

What he got was a sigh from an oven mitten clad Usako closing the door to an oven with baster in one of her hands. Some what unhappy about the phone call she got from about Coco, Sani, and Lexxion being late. Knowing the idea she approached Ichiryuu on a family dinner would work out. She just wanted it to fall through after hearing Lexxion's story first hand from Coco over tea. Figuring this experience could help this young men learn that were trust worthy people out there.

"Just being a pouting patty." Usako puts the baster down on a near by counter while removing her oven mitts. "Just to know is Ichiryuu still with Uncle Midora?"

"He wants you to call him dad and they're very much involved." Flourite corrects her and updates her on what Ichiryuu and Midora been doing.

Usako ended up removing her apron from her form rolling her eyes at Flourite's correction about calling Ichiryuu dad. Placing her apron on near by counter needing to set the table and chill the champagne. Making her way to passed stool she lifted her self on to peer at an opened cookbook. Where she would look over hand written recipes in hand writing that wasn't her own.

"Your mother's recipes?" Flourite asked about the cookbook Usako was reading from.

"Hai and one of the last few reminders I've got of her." Usako traced the pages edge. "That I'm sharing with everyone I called family."

"She most is proud…" Flourite was unable to finish when a repeated banging noises came from the upper areas of the house.

Muffled noises that followed had Flourite staring at Usako for some type of an answer on what was happening. She sat there staring down at the page that held a recipe for rump roast using pineapples. Years of tuning out useless noises like ones her father and Uncle was a learned skill. She honed when on the Pageant circuit when useless gossip from her competitors was exchanged. Allowed her to focus her attention on impressing the judges for a high score in rounds she participated in, and won every time.

Had Flourite placing his hands in the back pockets of his boot cut jeans being reminded of the celibate life style he lived (during his life behind bars). Not once did he make any form of (eye or physical) contact with fellow inmates or cell mates. Sharing any kind of non-censual or censual was a private moment he didn't want others peering in on. He stayed away from or flat out avoided guards that were ones for taboo affairs with inmates. Not liking how the feeling of being caught while in the throes of passion was a turn-on.

"Answer the door." Usako granted Flourite permission to leave her when the doorbell had been rung.

Out of the kitchen he went not stopping once to ask how she would set up the table or place ware she was using. Not like she was going be there he opened that front door and greeted who ever. Being Toriko with Komatsu beside him carrying a covered dish and ready to meet Usako. Inside they were allowed to walk where a familiar smell from Toriko's childhood entered their nostrils. Toward the source of the smell Toriko would go that left Komatsu with Flourite alone. Two stared at each other for about as second in silence without exchanging a single works or statement. End up chasing after Toriko in fear he would finish off the source of the smell and get in trouble.

What they found was Toriko sitting at the counter on a stool chair eating a slice of White Apple pie. Usako held a cloth in her knife clad hand cleaning the blade she just used to cut a piece of pie for Toriko. Without looking up from carefully cleaning her knife she offered Komatsu some pie. Toriko would encourage Komatsu to say yes about with a mouth full of apple chucks and crust. That would be take up when Komatsu asked where he could place the cooked dish he brought for tonight's meal. Down went the cloth and knife Usako held so she could take the covered container from Komatsu, and relocate the contained into fridge.

"How big of a pie slice you want?" Usako would come to ask Komatsu when done putting away his dish.

"Not so big, since I don't want to spoil my appetite after hearing from Toriko how good your home cooking is like." Komatsu recalls a his conversation on the ride over here

Toriko's most happy memories with his family when he was younger had to be when they sat around a table. Having their plates filled with all kinds of foods that were cooked or baked from scratch. Conversations about the current events in the cooking community always took place. In between talk of dessert that was either apple or fruit themed from pie to cobblers were brought up.

"Here you go." Usako presented Komatsu with just the right slice on an ornate glass plate with a glass fork. "Tell me what you think."

That he just did in his first bite surprised at the taste of the natural sugars mixed with nutmeg and cinnamon. Crunch from the hand made crust alone wasn't overly moist from the filling and not to dry. Formed this delightful confectionary treat being given to Toriko and him upon arrival, and individually sample.

"I'm here!" Sani would announce him self figuring his beauty could brighten up the room.

"Pie?" Usako asked with her pie in hand wearing her signature smile.

Tension in the air between those two could be cut with the knife that she could use on pie in her hands. If the rumored love child belonging to Coco didn't want in carrying a food history book. His hair properly braided in Sani's styled braid asking if was there somewhere he could quietly read. Coco and Flourite came from behind chatting about the latest form of gossip happening within Gourmet Highschool. Being that video clip of Flourite verbally disciplining his student was popular. Ichiryuu got a good laugh or two before taking disciplinary before things got worst for the school. Video clip was taken down through proper channels while the student and Flourite were privately met with. Both informed that what happen can't be repeated or more drastic actions would be taken. That meant two different types of suspensions from school grounds for a few days for both of them.

"We'll take a slice." Coco figured Lexxion should try Usako's pie before wondering off to read some where.

They were given while a complement from Komatsu about what he was eating with positive phrase. Asking what she did or ingredients were used to make this sweet treat before served to all. Had Usako stating this pie came from a worn notebook that belonged to her deceased mother. Everything she used came from both Flourite's private garden and a farmer's market he shops at.

"I can give a copy being that you're an accomplished chef." Usako was wiling to share her mother's recipe.

"I've got a better idea…" Coco hinted at something.

While a suggestion about Usako being a co-supervisor of the Cooking club was put into the air. Flourite ended up making eye contact with a bashful Lexxion standing behind Coco clenching his book. The crimson coloring of Lexxion's face deepens as he watched Flourite give him a slight smile. Made the conjoined feelings of affection and fondness form deep within their chests where their hearts sped up.

Would be interrupted by pounding on the front door by impatience Zebra wanting in while Buranchi stood beside him. Off Flourite would go to answer the door before Zebra busted down the solid piece of wood.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I always wondered why students look forward to tasting first attempt cookies fellow students make.**

**So here was my answer to my own questions then ends with feelings of the hearts be revealed between a teacher and a non-student. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Baked Hearts:**

Boys from all around Gourmet Highschool stood outside the Home Economics room when a scent entered the air. Each one talking about how they were going to confront a female student from this class. Wanting what was being baked inside by groups of girls (and boys) wearing aprons. Taking turns to look into the single window that closed door to classroom to look inside. What to loom upon the scenes of students bustling and hustling around the inside with cooking utensils. Some were carrying mixture bowels filled with already mixed dough while others had filled trays. A few were reading off steps from whatever recipes were being used to make these sweet treats.

"What's going on?" Komatsu would come across the large crowd while his way to a club meeting.

"You don't….." A fellow student turns to explain.

He went on to say that the girls (and guys) in the Home Economics room had been spending all class baking. Lessons revolving around proper snacks between served between three meals days was essential. Ended with the girls (or guy) choosing their own cookie recipes the day before he or she came to class. Those were now split into teams of four around individual cooking stations recreating what they chose. Scent was filling the room so much that smell was attracting other students. Waiting for that bell to ring so close door to class room would open and sweets could be shared.

Not like Usako was going to turn away the crowd outside her classroom's door while she watched over her students. A few of them were plainly burned through what ever charcoal chucks they tried to make. Got them grades of eventual passing after she tasted just one of these blacken over bits. While others were successful in making something eatable she would approve after sampling. Just her stomach was going to be upset and whatever left of her appetite ruined.

"Anyone I gave an F top, most make-up this grade by taking this scone recipe I gave them and bake them at home." Usako spoke of an make up assignment. "Bring them back here so I may give you a make up grade."

"….but it's the weekend…." One student complained.

"You have paid attention to my lesson on time management then spit ball the ceiling." Usako reminds that student. "Then you've done a better job."

Just when she would dismiss her students for the weekend telling them she looks forward to seeing them on Monday. Bell would end up ringing allowing the door to classroom to open and have students step out. This left Komatsu to squeeze through his fellow students to even enter Usako's classroom. Where he could step in and breathe in the left over smells of baked cookies. To only be told he needed to head to his next class by Usako noticing him upon entering the room. Didn't' mean she would stop picking up after what her students left behind from their cooking attempts. Deciding the time had come to teach her students about the art of cleanliness and sterile environment.

"Give me a minute." She waved her gloved hand around.

He ended up watching her clean up the cooking stations before removing her ruffled covered apron and head scarf. Picking up a box of cookies that were festively wrap in rabbit theme plastic wrap with a styled ribbon. Plucking just one of these bags from this box and hands one to Komatsu with a smile. He accepted liking how the presentation of these bitable treats pleased his eye and was decorative in such a way. That he would ask about when out of her classroom Usako and he walked in union. Learning that a little decoration to a simplest of treats will always attract positive attention.

"I have one for everyone in cooking club." She showed Komatsu the box's contains. "My thank you gift toward you guys for allowing me to be you co-supervisor."

"Including Professor Coco?" Komatsu asked looking over the box's contains.

"Hai!" Usako showed Komatsu a specially crafted one for Coco.

In return, Komatsu ended up opening the plastic wrap surrounding these cookies that came in shape of animals. One he picked to munch on was the one in the shape of a wolf in howling stance. He would bite into get a mouthful of regular ingredients that made up a cookie with something extra. To only end up choking right when he was ready to swallow when asked about his Christmas plans. Since Usako brought up her divorce was finalize and wanted to celebrate with her family. What better way was in a luxury cabin in Aspen, CO her lawyer won in settlement. Open invitation she gave Komatsu had caught him off guard since club related activates were on his brain.

"Breath!" Usako gently pats Komatsu's back in circular motion.

She had to put the box in one of her other hands while using the other to pat Komatsu's upper back. Making sure to strike just where the lungs connected to the wind tract inside Komatsu's body. At a repeated pace with her hand flatten enough she could gentle hit that area of Komatsu's back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is why we follow the worksheets and look to notes taken in class to make a descent piece of work." Flourite used a student's bad work as an example of shady workmanship to rest of his class. "This is why Miss. Coote, they invented make up work…. "

"But I have plans after school…" Miss. Coote didn't want the make up assignment.

She ended up getting a wave of Flourite's head side to side while he hands her his make up assignment. Stating she was to be here 30 minutes after school gave out to re-do her assignment or be failed. This got him called uncool by Miss. Coote turning away from him to return to her desk. Where she would seat down and look upon better constructed works made of wood. All of them made from same hand drawn instructions found on the board behind Flourite's desk.

"Alright, everyone put up your done piece in the labeled storage area in back of the room while you clean-up your work stations." Flourite addressed his students knowing bell would ring any minute.

Started the hustle and bustle within his classroom of cleaning up being done by his students like taught. Leaving their teacher to settled into his seat behind his desk and relaxes for next few hours. This meant checking on his fox, Midori, on his giant pillow in a laying position with his eyes closed. His food and water bowels were half empty and didn't need to be refilled any time soon. Through his grade book Flourite checked to see if he recorded everything in varies shades of red ink. Sticky notes of blue coloring struck to a few pages with observations and reminders. A few in particular put a smirk on his face that none of his students saw when they ran around.

That ended when bell rung and class for these students ended with them filing out the class room. Just the door for these students was opened by Gourmet Highschool's unofficial mascot and Ichiryuu's only grandchild.

"Little Lexxy!" Female students screamed his name upon taking in the sight of him.

Was the nickname SaniXCoco's fan of the couple start to call their adopted child after finding out about him. In their own way accepted him by giving him a nickname that they all were being used now. Upon greeting what had become a usual visitor to Flourite's class room at the end of 3rd period.

"Let him in and leave before all of you are late for your next class." Flourite reminds his leaving students.

The huge 'awww' noise came from the ones that weren't taking pictures of Lexxion with their Smartphones. While the others walked away wanting to admire the pictures that took of Lexxion by classmates. Didn't stop them all from secretly gossiping about Flourite and Lexxion weren't a pair. Pointing out that something changed between Flourite and Lexxion past weekend to bring this close. That something had these students wanting to know the whole story. That ended with Flourite personally slamming the door on them when last of them exited.

"This is going to get you called into Grandpa's office." Lexxion stood there clenching him IPOD.

"They don't take hint that when bell rings…" Flourite neared Lexxion pocketing his hands. "They leave and not stick around to talk about what I do alone with you."

"Don't you care about not losing your job?" Lexxion pointed out.

Lexxion was silenced when Flourite's lips pressed against the side of his lips before an arm a wrapped around his waist. Drawing him closer to a wall of muscle covered in boot cut denim jeans and a plaid button down. Calloused fingers from years of hand crafting wooden objects dug into Lexxion's clothed hip. Smell of freshly cut wood came from light saw dust that covered most of Flourite. Reminded Lexxion of when they first embraced during that dinner Usako hosted at Ichiryuu's house. To only become speechless upon approaching the older male wanting to confess. Instead was asked where someone he's age got so many scars upon flawless skin followed by a plea (that Flourite like-likes him).

"I came here to hand this to you." Lexxion held up an envelope to Flourite. "I need to get back since Dad doesn't want me out this long?"

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Flourite smirked.

This had Flourite gathered his own leather sachel from near by hook and whistle to wake sleeping Midori. Up from his the pillow this fox would go walking toward Lexxion and Flourite with a light pace. Yawning only once while Flourite kneeled down to click a leash on to harness Midori was wearing. To only watch Lexxion open the door when Flourite got back to his feet and follow with Midori. Flourite made sure to lock his classroom's door before walking after Lexxion in hurried matter. Not caring if the peering eyes of the student body watched him chase the teen down. Remembering he had to quite his distance when he got close enough to Lexxion with Midori. In no way did he want to cause a scandal even if he wasn't Lexxion teacher and Lexxion didn't attend Gourmet Highschool.

This was kept up between the two of them until they meant before the chemistry classroom's doorway. Flourite pulled Lexxion into one of his arms while Midori happily greeted Komatsu with a whine. That got his leash handed to Komatsu by Flourite while Usako hands Lexxion a cookie bundle. She also handed one to Flourite with congrats on his 'coupling' with her nephew. Crept over Lexxion's face to the point he moved forward enough to open door blocking his path.

"Dad, I have something to tell ….." Lexxion called to Coco before he could greet them to only be cut off when Usako slid pass him.

"Seems, your baby boy shares a father's preferences towards older man." Usako answered for Lexxion with her signature smirk.

She made a seat on the corner of Coco's desk not caring if Sani sat on the other side messing with his own phone. Not once did she care about her statement about Lexxion and Flourite affecting Sani. When he called her a certain B-word with mild amusement toward her that got him corrected. She was queen B-word while tossing him a cookie bundle and same offers she have Komatsu. He would get back to her since he was answering a message from his agent in an email. Wanting to know about some joint deal some fashion company had presented in the form of a proposal. Deal was for him and an aspiring model would become the faces of their company. If said yes or not was completely up to him since model he would be working with already gave her or his anwer.

"Get back to me when you can." Usako winked at Sani.

"Will do." Sani meant what Usako told him. "Since right I have a family matter."

"Then you don't accept relationship Lexxion wants with Flourite?" Usako spoke to Sani in a teasing matter.

Had Lexxion tightening his now held hand on to Flourite's own hand scared on what Sani would say or react. Leaving Coco to stand near by and wait for some kind of positive out come in the moment. Knowing he had already shared his feelings on what his son being with Flourite that morning over breakfast. Proud that Lexxion was finding happiness with Flourite while wanting him to take things slow. Advising Flourite and he not make the mistake he did with Sani those years ago.

"I'll make sure doesn't happen." Lexxion knew of the story of Coco and Sani. "Miss. Usako told me about everything."

"She still butts in where she doesn't belong." Sani huffed pressing into Coco.

Coco had to remind Sani by allowing him close to kiss him upon his lips in a gentle matter that Usako cared. Underneath her Queen Bee-type of personality was her maternal heart and caring soul. That was showing in the form of whatever she told Lexxion about the bond Coco and Sani shared.

"Take the hint." Coco would whisper to Sani in an assuring matter. "She supports this."

"Question is dear Sani..." Usako spoke from her she sat. "Do you approve?"

She tossed one of her cookie bundles to him while typing to some reply from modeling agency she worked for. Telling her the male model she would be working with as new face of Shin Co fashion house. Had just sent in his approval for a year long advisement campaign involving a new clothes line. This placed a smirk on Usako's face since she was in the same room as said male stood. Giving his consent to what had been revealed before him while trying to threaten Flourite. Had the elder putting his hands up for Sani to see while Lexxion stayed latched onto him. Coco just stood there and tried to not laugh at the small scene happening before him.

"Say Cheese!" Usako held up her phone to take a picture of three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**I am going to get into the cabin vacation and sooner or later have Usako and Sani working as a dual in the same gig.**

**I just don't' know when I'll have everything up? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyday Affairs:**

Usako and Flourite attended their first staff or teachers meeting for Gourmet Highschool beside Coco. Within a massive gathering of fellow educators surrounded these two new additions. Some started flirting with Usako after hearing that she was recently single do her husband leaving her. One she quickly attached her self to was a male TA named Kostal assigned to work under Coco. By staying close enough to him when a smile appeared on her face when to start a conversation. Leaving Flourite to be pestered by whatever fellow teachers that wasn't scared of him. One that shared her interest in him the most was Mrss. Setsuno asking if rumors about Lexxion and him were true. To only be told that it was a private matter that Flourite would not talk about in front of everyone.

"Then some other time." Mrss. Setsuno would wink at Flourite.

"Come by and we'll have grand old time." He nods back toward her.

"I like him." Mrss. Setsuno made this notion known to fellow teachers.

That out burst drew attention toward Flourite in form of eyes all staring the direction that Mrss. Setsuno shouts from. This had him giving a gentle wave toward each and every owner who owned the prying eyes. One of the teachers didn't ask about his end of the semester prize she heard about. Showing images of o these wooden figures taken by a few students that were posted on school's website. Each had an appearance of the current cooking club members in their school attire. Very detailed and life-like for small figurines that still needed to be chemically treated and painted.

"Whatever gets the students going?" Flourite shrugs. "Since a few grades already have shown vast improvement."

This teacher brings up how Flourite should show off these as art to the whole school before winter break. Being that he should be in charge of art instead of Shop class with mastery-level detail the figurines had. Had a few agreeing with opinion about his skills with tolls were better suited for art? That had Flourite turning down any notion to be switched over to another department do to his skill. Stating what he could turn a block of wood into with his hands using right tools were enough for him. While he got off his seat he would fold up his grade book and class planner. Excusing him self for the rest of the day using the excuse he had end of the semester plans to make.

"Let me come with you because I want to coordinate a project with you." Usako dismissed Kostal to chase after Flourite.

That clicking of her designer heels on the tile floor in a hurried matter while she straightens her skirt. Out a few pieces of paper from her own grade book would be pulled when she caught up with. Handing them over to Flourite when she caught up to him saying something only he could hear. Way Flourite showed interest in what she gave him distract him from leaving the room.

"A spice rack or a knife block?" Flourite asked about the ideas Usako handed to him.

"What's wrong with making a few kitchen accessories?" She countered with question of her own.

"You were hinting at something?" Flourite further looked over the list.

"What's wrong with helping out a fellow teacher?" Usako shrugged.

Flourite tucked away what she gave him into his class planner with a small smirked on his face. Knowing Usako was going to pull this stunt was something that he hadn't seen coming after starting here. Not that he was still trying to figure out how to thank her for getting him this job.

"I'll look in to integrating your suggestions in my curriculum." Flourite dismissed Usako's helpfulness.

"I would stomp on your…." Usako would have pulled off her threat with her designer heel digging into Flourite's own foot. If Coco hadn't intervene by pulling Usako away from Flourite when he got in between them. Reminding Usako, that inflicting harm on another teacher would tarnish her lay-like image. He wasn't letting go of her hips until she calmed down enough while out she would ruined her shoes. Had Usako agreeing since she was wearing a pair of Gucci pumps with sling back. "You lucky."

Usako allowed Coco to re-direct her toward the crowd of fellow on lookers being fellow teachers watching her. This instantly had Usako got from mad to absolutely charming toward faces of her coworkers.

"Remind you of someone?" Flourite asked Coco of Sani,

"Yes, and reminds me I've got to call him since I've left him alone with Lexxion for the first time." Coco needed to get to a phone.

"Here! Your home phone number is speed dial 1." Flourite hands Coco his phone. "Tell Lexxion I'll be by later."

Coco couldn't help accept the cellar device from Flourite in his usual gentlemanly matter knowing how to dial. To only ask how far in their aspiring relationship his son was sharing with Flourite had gone. This had an agreement between them about waiting for Lexxion to become legal for 'certain' activities. Something that Lexxion wanted more them Flourite since he was still adjusting to his new life.

"You got a good child on your hands." Flourite congratulated Coco on Lexxion.

"That me and Sani had become thankful toward." Coco smiled.

Coco then started to dial buttons needed to call the phone of his and Sani's apartment to check in. To only get Lexxion's voice on other end after two rings being asked who he was and why he was calling. Put a smile on Coco's face upon hearing that voice before asking Lexxion to pass the receiver on to Sani. Since Sani's hands were occupied Lexxion had to put Coco on the speaker phone feature. This had Lexxion leaving the room to finish his assignments from his on-line schooling. Meant sitting back down before a laptop where array of open windows of educational topics. He was currently in the middle of finishing under Sani's supervision at this moment.

"Remember be ready to leave for a Cooking Club meeting." Sani would remind Lexxion of their plans to meet up at Gourmet Highschool.

"Do I have to go?" Lexxion would ask.

Coco would answer if Lexxion wanted to attend Gourmet Highschool and even join cooking club in a few years. The teen needed to start taking advantage of his opportunities lying before him. This had Lexxion quiet for the rest of the conversation Sani would carry on with Coco out loud. Mostly about what Coco missed after leaving their apartment after breakfast was served that morning. Bringing up how Lexxion was adapting to being around Quinn and Kiss during his chores. Not that he hesitated still when feeding or approaching the both of them on daily basis. Just getting pass their consist need to be near him was something he was still getting quite use to.

"We need to get a camera." Sani demanded since so moments of Lexxion's blossoming beauty wasn't being capture on film.

"We can look into purchasing one before out trip to Usako's cabin." Coco agreed with Sani's demand.

This had Sani calming down at the notion he made to the point he checked to see if he didn't file down his nails. Gliding his finger tips over newly polished nails he got done cleaning with nail file. Each one carried a fresh layer of clear coat nail polish he applied himself rather carefully.

"See you when we get there." Sani and Coco exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Sani looked toward Lexxion clicking or typing away at whatever he was finishing upon proved for Laptop. That had Sani trying to recall why he and Coco started Lexxion on network based school system. To have the reminder of IQ test Coco (and he) allowed to be performed under their watchful eyes. Learning that like Coco, Lexxion was a natural genius from whatever scores were revealed. So Lexxion wouldn't be wrongfully influenced by some stranger upon being enrolled in a public school. They choose schooling through an accredited website that would help Lexxion's education. He was finishing in accord time by what Sani could see at the moment.

"You're a rare combination of Coco's brains and my beauty." Sani credited him self on being behind Lexxion's beauty.

"I do feel like you calling me a mini version of you or dad." Lexxion was creped out slightly.

What Lexxion got was Sani usual smile upon turning toward him and being blinded by overwhelming splendor. He ended up shutting down the Laptop after finishing his latest set of assignments for the semester. He got to his feet in hurried matter mumbling something about meeting Sani later to leave. When Lexxion would leave him alone, didn't hinder the smile that Sani already had on his face. The slamming of Lexxion's bedroom door was heard across the room had Sani springing off the sofa.

"Has someone forgotten our rule about closed doors?" Sani spoke as loudly as he could when got near enough to Lexxion's closed door.

"….." No answer came since shuffling around was heard.

"Lexxy!" Sani stepped closer.

Before Sani could even place one of his hands on the knob to turn to get the door to open and make a point. Door would end up opening by Lexxion securing the strap of bag hanging off his shoulder. While fiddling with the catch of his zipper to connect so he could up his jacket all the way.

"Here!" Sani offer a helping hand.

He took over for Lexxion by taking the zipper in hand and pulling the tab half way up the teen's torso. Relocating his hands so he could straighten out Lexxion's Jacket collar he knew looked filmier. That was another time he could ponder since he had little time to pick out his next outfit to wear. After giving Lexxion a peck on his forehead and 'usual entertain yourself while I prepare my self' speech. Toward his and Coco's shared bedroom Sani walked with a skip in his step.

"I am so glad he never got me into wearing matching outfits." Lexxion whispered walking toward sofa to sit down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Getting Sani to agree to allow Flourite to watch or baby sit Lexxion for a few hours while at cooking club. Was hard for Sani, do to Flourite's criminal background and questionable way how he was raised. Not that Coco was having trouble with trusting Flourite being around Lexxion unlike Sani. He just tried his best to get Sani to put some fate in Flourite, since they had limited choices in people to watch Lexxion. Ichiryuu wasn't in his office and in no way was Sani leaving Lexxion with Usako. Last pair they had was Mrss. Setsuno and her husband wanting up for either.

"I don't see anything wrong with this Flourite." Mrss. Setsuno giggled at the thought of him. "Give the man a chance."

"Don't we have plans?" Mr. Jirou asked Mrss. Setsuno.

This had Sani giving Flourite a stiff warning that he was to not let Usako around Lexxion in fear she would influence him. Along with making Flourite program his and Coco's cell phone into his own. To only leave with Coco while threatening what he could do to Flourite with out a nail file. That would have a come back about prison made weapon called a shiv if Lexxion kept Flourite from speaking.

"At least you know he likes you." Lexxion spoke still latched on to Flourite's arm.

"Barely." Flourite sighed when he looked back to Lexxion.

"He gave you his number…shows something…." Lexxion meant recently added phone numbers to Flourite's contact list.

Flourite could only huff to disguise his small laugh at Sani's new found over protectiveness tendencies. Had a jerk of his arm from Lexxion to stop joking about his fathers in his usual way. Made Flourite asked what Lexxion wanted to do to pass the time until he was reunited with his fathers.

"Try to plan out how I can get them to allow you over for dinner…" Lexxion hinted at double dinner date.

"Sneaky, sneaky…." Flourite teased. "I like this side of you."

"Dad says I get it from Aunt Usako." Lexxion spoke of something Sani mentioned about Usako. "Something about her being a vixen."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Came from an idea of what the first outing as a blooming couple of Lexxion and Flourite** **would be like?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First Date:**

Kostal was abruptly distracted from his grading of essays on some chemistry topic Coco had assigned to students. By rattling of wooden spheres in a rubber corked glass jar by bored teenager with braided hair.

"Shouldn't you be reading some book your father gave you?" Kostal would come to ask Lexxion.

"Done and read the text twice." Lexxion rattled the jar around again.

"Stop acting like a child." Kostal watched Lexxion play with his jar.

Down went something Flourite gave Lexxion that morning as a joke gift before saying he would send his fox for him. Something Lexxion had been waiting for when he was left in his father's TA care.

"I hear you're excelling in your online studies and maybe able to enroll in Gourmet Highschool starting next year?" Kostal asked about something he heard about Lexxion.

"Sani tell you or Usako whisper that in your ear while your were playing bed warmer?" Lexxion huffed back at Kostal.

Lexxion picked up his jar and tilted the glass container slowly to move the wooden spheres from side to side. When wood meant a glass surface and made a filmier rattling sound Kostal couldn't stand. Would have resulted in more of a one sided conversation that wasn't going any where. If the doors to Coco's class room didn't open and in stepped Flourite with Midori by his side.

"Ready?" Flourite asked standing in place staring at them awaiting Lexxion to join him.

Lexxion was on his feet on before Kostal could tell him to stay put and wait for his parents to return. Joining Flourite's side Lexxion appeared handing back Flourite's jar with smile while time. When Flourite asked if Lexxion was amused with 'this little gift' of his to point he gave it a try. Kostal answered that he wanted that distracting thing out of this room before he tossed it. To only be told he had papers to grade by Lexxion in sarcastic tone if Flourite hadn't cut him off.

"His parents know he's coming with me." Flourite further explained. "So us and this noise maker will be leaving for a local Museum hosting an exhibit."

"Bring him back in one piece and …" Kostal couldn't finish because Lexxion hooked Flourite's arm and was escorted out of the room. Leaving the TA to talk to an empty spot the pair was once standing.

This gave Lexxion a chance to use Flourite's phone upon the Smartphone being handed to him. Opening a window so he could send a text message to either Coco or Sani where he was going with Flourite. Remembering to put in the location and time he was being brought home later on that day. When he wrote out Coco's wet blanket of a TA has trust issues toward his boyfriend and was TOO bossy.

"Give him some slack." Flourite read what Lexxion typed. "Not everyone is has opened minded as your family."

"Still an asshat." Lexxion pressed send. "Big one at that."

Flourite was then handed back his cell phone for exchange for peck on elder's lips in a quick a simple kiss. Lasted for a good few seconds before Lexxion pulled away with glazed over eyes and a goody grin. Had Mordi slightly growling out of worry something was wrong with teen while Flourite calmed her. To only guide Lexxion through out the hallways and down the stairs of Gourmet Highschool. Passing fellow students that took pictures on their phones for personal or private use, or wished them luck while waving to them. A few gushed over the sight of how Lexxion was being shepherded by Flourite. Gentle way elder was guiding the younger male by holding one of his hands as they slowly walked in unison. Was an actual picture perfect moment many students used to take lots of pictures. With plans to post some on school's website and their personal social networking accounts.

"Seems we're the new it couple." Flourite stopped just before he entrance/exit way of the building.

"Look like it." Lexxion snapped out of his trance. "Kind of creepy."

Flourite was caught off guard when Lexxion got on his tiptoes with puckered lips to lay a kiss on elder's cheek. This made Flourite smile in his own way when he felt those moist lips touch his cheek. The flash feature of phones didn't stop him from drawing an arm around Lexxion's waist, and draw him close. He pushed them out of the door to escape the swarm that was their fan girls and boys. To have them both end up on the outside where there wouldn't be prying eyes on them.

"Want to hurry before the final bell rings and before get we're mobbed by those same girls?" Flourite suggested they stop wasting time.

This Lexxion agreed toward since being bothered about his status with Flourite was getting a little old. How his parents put up with consist questions about their own relationship had him wondering. Knowing fully that Coco and Sani truly did love each other from what he could see when they were together. This example he took to heart when he started to fall for Flourite after just meeting him.

Off them we to the teacher only parking lot where a 4-wheel drive jeep made for off road driving was parked. They had to walk over half of the pavement covered surface to get to the vehicle. Flourite would have use a basic key to open the driver's side door to get to unlocking feature. That he would get to for Lexxion to take a seat in the passenger side seat in a few minutes. Teen's bag filled with what ever he packed was thrown in the back of the jeep with Flourite's equipment. A bright red, tool box filled with hand and power tools lay next to the plastic canister of blue prints. Medium size tanks of flammable gas used for wielding were securely strapped down. Spools of all kinds of wire and gate / fence material was scattered about the place. A few boxes of nails and screws slid around loose chucks and wood that should have been thrown away. Metal tubes and plastic piping among other bits-n-pieces were stored in a lidless box labeled 'parts'. A cement bag or two were next to industrial size bottles of super glue and solvent. Any else was something that needed to be recycled at a processing center or reused some how.

"Looks like you have a mini-hardware store back here." Lexxion looked over back seat and trunk's contains. "What is that you're doing this time?"

Lexxion recently discovered that Flourite was in the middle of a renovating a plot of land he recently purchased. First thing Flourite built with his hands was located in the large group of mature trees. Through proper planning and calculations a livable tree house was assembled within a few months' time. He drew inspiration for the design from the surrounding environment being nature. From outer walls being coated in a natural moss that help when rainy or cold season came. To the solar panel roof top and medium size wind turbines that produce a natural energy. Everything in between was nature inspired from the furniture or features inside the two level building. While the kitchen and bathing area was made up of eco friendly technology. Second had to be the means to get up to this massive structure in the form of a twist stair way, and lift system. Flourite had to get some help from permits to few extra hands to put everything up. Then inspections from officials came and showed these systems were safe for private use.

"When ever a three day weekend comes up?" Flourite offered Lexxion a something he couldn't refuse. "Get permission from your parents for a sleep over…"

"Anything to get away from Sani and Auntie Usako for a weekend!" Lexxion was being driven nuts by the pair.

This earned Lexxion a gentle kiss on his forehead from Flourite who reminds him to belt in before they exited he parking lot. Lexxion only smiled when he angeled his face more to connected their lips. Was a kiss that Flourite welcomed while he fastens his own belt still waiting for Lexxion to do so. To only pull away and start up his jeep to remind Lexxion they had a place to be in a few hours. That Lexxion took the hint and belt up showing an innocent beauty that Sani been polishing. Once that click was heard followed by a done Flourite would up getting them out of there. He didn't want to be around when students surrounding his jeep wanting more pictures.


	6. Extra Chapter

**AN:**

**This came from idea how Ichiryuu would fill the grandfatherly role after discovering he had a grandson, and Midora coming to accept the Uncle Role toward his first nephew.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7 Days Of Grandpa:**

On 22nd of December, Winter Break started for Gourmet Highschool and other educational locations. Since Sani already made plans to visit an Onsen Spa with Coco as their winter Get-a-Way. Something had to be done with Lexxion that didn't lead to him thinking that he was being abandoned. Has them looking to only available family member who actually made an offer to want Lexxion around. Breaking the news to him was easy since not once did he react negatively. All he did was sit on sofa and stare at Sani and Coco speaks about where he would be for the next week. When they were done speaking, not a word of protest or back talk passed the teen's lips. Ended with Sani wrapping his arms around Lexxion's person so tightly that left the teen struggling to breathe. To only be released and left to catch his breath while asking when he was to be dropped off so he could start packing. When he got his answer from Coco keeping Sani from crying over how mature Lexxion was acting. Who ended up going to his room and start there for rest of the day.

Given his first day in living room of Ichiryuu's home watching the FOOD Network wrapped in a blanket. The show he was watching was something that starred latest Iron Chef against some newbie chef. Theme food ingredient was some kind of fish that Lexxion had to look to Usako to pronounce. She did after offering some freshly made rice balls filled with jellified beam paste. He took more then once with wide eyes at a kind gesture from a woman watching him.

"Don't you have plans?" Lexxion asked.

"Fell through." Usako sighed sadly.

She went on to say that she and Kostal had a outing for the day planned since a new Ice Cream shop opened. Instead Kostal had a last minute something come up and canceled on Usako that morning. Leaving her to prep and polish her self with no where to go after that phone call from Kostal.

"Makes me think if Kostal is even worth the time." Usako walks passed back of the sofa Lexxion was on. "He's such a good boy…"

She got up from the sofa she shared with Lexxion to make her way toward side table she recently convinced Ichiryuu to put in. the top was filled with framed pictures of Ichiryuu's family that ranged time span. Older ones were in the back and mostly group shots of when Ichiryuu's sons and Usako were younger. A few of when Usako and her unnamed Ex-husband wedding day were hidden.

"I should have listened to my dad back then about marriage at a young age." Usako would pass the table. "Didn't get any kids!"

"There am me." Lexxion munched on rice balls given to him.

"Sani made it clear he didn't want me influencing your innocent mind." Usako repeats one of Sani's rules given to Ichiryuu.

Scene of when Lexxion was being dropped off at Ichiryuu's door step by Coco and Sani was a truly a family moment. Not once did Sani let go of Lexxion after they exited the parked car together and unloaded teen's luggage. Coco had to convince Sani with his usual soft words and gentlemen matter to release Lexxion. That released Lexxion to properly breathe without Sani's vice-like grip on his person. What followed was Sani reminding Lexxion about his round the clock medication schedule and on-line classes. If he wanted to call him or Coco, he could on either of their cells or through the emergency numbers. Ended with Usako's greeting them right beside Ichiryuu and Midora that day. Before further pleasantries could be exchanged among family members or anyone was invited inside. Sani stared down Usako in most firm expression and stated he didn't want her 'corrupting' Lexxion. Threatening to 'mess her up' with a aura that could kill a person.

"Ready for some lunch?" Usako excitedly asked Lexxion. "You'll love my seven organ stew."

Before Lexxion could asked what was seven organ stew and why she would make it for him to even eat. Usako was off the sofa and heading toward the kitchen where a steaming pot on lit stove awaited her. She made sure to put back her ruffled apron and pink pot holder before removing the lid. That boiling liquid filled with chucks of chopped or minced vegetables got her reaching for a wooden spoon. She would stick in the thickening liquid and start to turn in a counter clockwise motion. Kicking up whatever settled on the button of this pot while mixing everything together. That had her pulling the spoon out while she called to Lexxion about wanting anything to drink.

"Have any Mellow Soda?" He would ask about something to settle his stomach.

"Not something any sweeter?" She re-asked bothered not asking for anything sugary. "We have Watermelon and coke with cherry flavor instead."

"Just Mellow Soda." Lexxion was sticking with his choice.

To fridge Usako would go to fetch the drink bypassing a few shelves will with top class alcohol and spirits. A few others held preserved left overs of her dishes she come to make her, Midora, and Ichiryuu. To only stop at the only part of this fridge that held different kinds of sodas meant for teenagers. She pulled out a can of Mellow Soda for Lexxion and metal bowl wrapped in plastic wrap. When she was closing the fridge's door with full arms the sight of smiling Ichiryuu scared her. Almost made her drop contains in her arms if he hadn't offered to help her own. She took the while she called to Lexxion to turn off the TV and come join them the in the kitchen. That Lexxion did while bringing the empty popcorn bowl with him as e walked into spacious kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Ichiryuu." Was the greeting Lexxion spoke to Ichiryuu upon entering.

"What did we talk about?" Usako reminds Lexxion the correct greeting toward Ichiryuu.

"It feels werid." Lexxion sets the bowl down.

"Give him a chance…" Usako was ready to lecture Lexxion.

When the word grandfather came across Lexxion's lips upon the teen finally giving into Uskao's request. Lexxion didn't see those thick arms of muscle come out of no where on either side of him, and draw him toward warm chest. Smell of sweaty musk coming off that tanned skin over whelmed Lexxion's nostrils. Fighting an urge to struggle or move against an grip that kept him in place.

"That's my grandson." Ichiryuu couldn't help but boast. "I can see both my sons in you."

Up into the air by a few inches Lexxion was lifted toward one of the three stool chairs outer end of the counter. Where he was placed and handed the drink her asked for by Ichiryuu wearing this wide grin. Followed by a question of what Lexxion wanted to do with his aunt, Uncle Midora, and grandfather with them. That left the teen rather perplex as he stared at his fill closed soda can whole time.

"Give him some time to think of something." Usako removes the plastic wrap from the bowl. "Remember what the specialist said about him needing to warm up to us…."

Ichiryuu grew angry at memories of when Lexxion had been too scared to even utter the word grandfather. Let alone openly walk into a kitchen and want something to drink without flitching or running away. Their first meeting was in the Coco's and Sani's apartment a week after Lexxion was moved in. Everyone was warned they couldn't lay on Lexxion when allowed any where near him. Ichiryuu noticed Lexxion flinched or expression of fear when someone lifted a hand toward him. So he could embrace his grandson for a simple hug an offer to pay for an expert was made, and backed. Within a month or two, one was found and a few visits took place twice a week. Lexxion started to show signs of healing mentally and emotionally while some standards were put down. One of them was that you had to wait for Lexxion to accept and can't be forced.

"I always wanted to visit an aquarium?" Lexxion would answer Ichiryuu.

This had Lexxion jumping in his seat when Ichiryuu spoke of going to such a place with top notch food service. Saying the all seafood menu was something he hadn't tried since his college years when 'seeing' Tekla. Last time he was there with women of his only daughter was a memory he couldn't forget. Since that night he and Tekla would come to conceive women currently occupying his kitchen.

"You bring that Kostal boy with you." Ichiryuu wanted to this new flame. "Need to make sure he isn't a moron like last one.

"DAD! Not in front of the kid!" Uskao reminds Ichiryuu to not curse in front of Lexxion.

Lexxion ended up opening his soda finally while watching Ichiryuu laugh so loudly the windows' glass shook. To only have Ichiryuu assure Usako that by now his only grandson had to have heard far worst. Being that Toriko or Zebra said one of those colorful words when in his presence, or when he was around them. While coming up with an idea that he should give Midora a call and see if he was available.

"Already taken care of…." Usako pulled a sewn up stomach from the bowl. "…and this came from the lawyer's office…"

She meant a large yellow envelope with Express Mail stamped all over the top with Ichiryuu's name in clear view. Ichiryuu ended up taking the item since he been expecting the contains for a while now. This had Usako asking if this had anything to do with revising of his will after current events. Ichiryuu agreed since new pride of a grandfather still burned strong within him looked at Lexxion. In no way did he want Usako's ex-husband in getting a piece of his family's propriety.

"Something had to be done and this one's future needs to be planned out." Ichiryuu watched Lexxion sip his soda. "Give me a knife to open this."

He was handed while Usako walked over to the capped pot she uncovered to dump the bowl's contains inside. Gave Ichiryuu a chance to slice up the envelope and pull out paperwork having to wills changes. Smirk that graced his face had him saying he would be in his office needing to thank the lawyer. To only be told to hurry up since lunch was going to be done in an hour and an half.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usako had to tell Lexxion to watch where he placed his feet when they walked in to front hall of the Undersea Restaurant. He couldn't believe the huge glass dome carried in marine life was breath taking sight. Large fish he only seen on Animal Planet or Discovery channel was right in front of him. Not that he didn't zone out completely when Usako's voice informed him to stay close to them.

"Curious one isn't he." Midora watched Lexxion.

"I hope he never stops." Ichiryuu couldn't help but brag. "He's all ours till my boys get back."

"Don't worry about your date nights." Usako watched Midora. "I and Kostal will be here."

Midora were still working up to the notion of being an actual toward what he called Coco's love child. Not that some pride some where inside of him at being a relative was alive as he just watched Lexxion move.

"What's that?" Lexxion asked about a passing whale.

Kostal ended up stepping toward Lexxion to give him a slight lesson on what kind of species the whale was. Pointing out other fish that swam passed or near this whale without sounding like his usually self. To only end a hostess informed them a table for their party just opened up. She was happy to show them where they would be sitting while asking whose Lexxion's parent was. Her answer came in the form of Usako's ringing phone to the ring tone of 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. That was handed to Lexxion knowing when he answered the caller would be Sani. Smile that appeared on Lexxion's face as they begin what had become a daily conversation. While they traveled to their table by walking behind the hostess everyone stayed quiet.

Usako only showed Lexxion once how to use the camera feature when Sani asked for pictures of them. A few snaps later of surrounding area and everyone's faces ended with they sitting down. Ended the phone call with Sani since pictures from where Sani was came in on Usako's phone. Each one depicted Coco in some way or location on where they were while on their get-a-way. That had Usako promising she would print them out since waiter just arrived with the menus. The adults shared their menus while Lexxion got his own and was sat in between Uskao and Ichiryuu.

"What's Shark Fin Soup and Zushi rolls?" Lexxion looked at the dishes of the day.

This was the start of these endless questions about every single food item that seemed interesting to Lexxion. That Usako answered while Kostal handled their drink orders when the question was asked. Getting a smoothie made of seaweed for Lexxion, a fruity alcoholic drink for Usako, and white Russian for himself. Ichiryuu and Midora made sure to inform Kostal or the waiter their own drink orders were made. Wanting the strong alcoholic the house would allow before chatting about something.

"Who's drinking us home if everyone's drinking?" Lexxion knew half the drinks every adult ordered had or contain alcohol.

"Already solved." Kostal meant the alternative rides home.

This had Lexxion worried since he just started studying for his learner's permit thanks to Sani's encouragement. In no ways, did he have enough experience to even get behind the wheel of his grandfather's vehicle.

End of Day 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexxion next five days beside Usako or Ichiryuu doing to all kinds of places outside the place he was staying. He got to visit the main head quarters of IGO as a special visitor of Ichiryuu that attracted attention. Where he was introduced as Ichiryuu's grandson to anyone asking about his identity. If that someone was a female co-worker impressed with the coloring of Lexxion's hair and bright gold eyes. Got Lexxion a sweet reward being a piece of chocolate, flavored licorice, or some kind of candy? If that someone was a male co-worker taken with Lexxion's lost puppy dog expression. Gave Lexxion a thumbs up in fear of hitting him would result in a fear of getting fired.

Anything left over from these visits was given to Usako upon arriving back from whatever trip Ichiryuu took him on. She ended up melting everything down and making some kind of dessert for later. Lexxion was always the first one to get first sample of whatever she made straight from the oven. Besides being Usako's taste tester and helper around Ichiryuu's house during chores. He also got to go shopping with her for basic foods at farmers' markets in earlier mornings. She explained the produce and meats she buys here are fresh from a chemical-free environment.

"Don't tell you dads." Would become a repeated phrase toward Lexxion when Usako broken a few of Sani's rules.

She spoiled Lexxion with his first sip of an alcoholic drink made with Mango and clear alcoholic beverage. Left the teen tipsy and unable to do anything until he was quite sober to work once more. Not that he was stopped from being allowed to climb one of the trees in the backyard one evening. The view was so breathe taking he made a side note about wanting to share with Flourite. Who he got to see unsupervised when he came over to fix a few leaks around Ichiryuu's house. Whole time Flourite was left alone with Lexxion while he was under a sink or fixing a leaky pipe. He listened to what Lexxion had to say about what he been up to since coming here.

"Seems your having fun coming out of the wazoo." Flourite could see delight in Lexxion's eyes.

"So much that I want you to you sleep over….if you can…" Lexxion whispered.

This was allowed since Ichiryuu was spending the night with Midora after a one of their own date nights. Just Flourite had to spend the night in the living room where he set up his own sleeping bag and pillow. Instead of falling asleep alone when the lights went out and bed time came for Lexxion. Flourite got a late night visitor in form of pajama clad Lexxion holding a Dobbra stuffed animal. Instead of sending the child away to sleep in room set up for him with proper linens. Flourite welcomed him to curl up with him and share his wool quilt and cotton fiber woven blanket. For the rest of the night spent with silent breathing of older male lulling Lexxion to sleep. To only wake up the next morning to Usako using a camera in one hand, and plate of French toast in another.

"Don't let dad see that." Lexxion didn't want Sani knowing he was alone with Flourite.

"It's for my own private collection." Usako assured Lexxion.

She the stuffed a whole pieces of French toast in Lexxion's mouth to keep him from further freaking out. To only advice the teen get up stairs and get him self ready for the day ahead of him. That Lexxion do while leaving his Dobbra stuffed animal with Flourite upon scrambling to his feet. This left Usako alone with Flourite long enough for a talk to take place between them. Threat that passed her lips about Flourite hurting Lexxion gave the man chills while he listened to her. Ended with him honestly stating that Lexxion was something he didn't want to let go. Left Usako in a state of bliss the whole morning when they all sat down for proper breakfast.

End of Days 2 through 6 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the 7th day for Lexxion was returned to Sani and Coco after they returned from their week long trip. Right off Sani took Lexxion within his arms and apologized to him for leaving him in Usako's care. Coco ended up stating through out their whole trip the only thing Sani could worry about was Lexxion. Usako had to keep from starting a fight with Sani over her maternal traits Sani thought she lacked. Ended when Ichiryuu insisted that Lexxion be left with him and Usako knew what she was doing.


End file.
